


【贾正】暗涌

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	【贾正】暗涌

00

 

清早。

微弱的阳光照到我的窗前，我掀开被子，起床。我穿好衣服，在厨房里下了一锅面，煮出来热腾腾的，冒着热气。我把煮好的面装入饭盒里，拎着它走到地下室里。

刚一打开地下室的门，就传来一声尖叫。

又不乖了。

 

01

我把饭盒拿到他桌前，扶他起来吃。他好像很不情愿的样子。我皱了皱眉，但还是顺着他温柔的说，“乖，快吃。”

“我不吃！你快放我出去！”

他挣脱着捆在他身上的枷锁，大声的喊着。真是吵死了。这声音在我耳边就像是噪音一般。我可没那么好脾气的跟他去说。一早给他煮好早餐送过去还不领情，真是不知感恩的东西。

“哥哥。你真的不吃吗。”我忍住脾气的再问一句。“不吃不吃！快放我出去啊变态！”大幅度的挣脱让他的手勒出伤痕。没办法，谁让他不乖。

 

02

好啊既然你不吃那我就带你玩个游戏吧 

 

03

我把那珍贵的摄像机拿了出来，用三脚架固定住，架在床前的那块小地上，打开了开关。我爬上床，压住他俯下身在他耳旁轻呼：哥哥你不吃，那就轮到我吃了。

我开始撕扯他的衣服，他也叫嚣着。“黄明昊你干嘛！！你快放开我啊！”我懒得听他说话，继续我的动作。我粗暴地将他翻过身来，用红绳绑住他的双手，随后吻上他的脊背。“呜…唔……”

“哥哥。要叫就叫大声点哦，正录着呢。”我故意刺激着他，果真，他一下就不叫了。我看他用上齿紧咬住下唇，忍住不出声，唇被他咬的通红，仿佛要滴血一般。

我大力的拍了两下他的屁股，他马上难受的翘了起来。我一捅而进，没有扩张过的小穴被突然插入他自然是顶不住。他破声娇嗔起来，“啊！”

“黄明昊！！我是…你哥啊…快…唔…放开我……嗯啊……”

“哥又怎么样，我就是要操你。”

他死命的挣脱着，试图用蛮力撑开那条红绳。我轻笑了下，劝他还是别想了。这个可是被我加了强力定型胶的绳，你怎么挣也挣不开的。

他听了后，大声喊道。“黄明昊！！你个疯子！！快放我走！！”我生气的皱起眉头，将那根抽了出来，把跳蛋塞了进去。我还给他准备了一个小惊喜呢。我将提前涂了带催情效果的药膏的跳蛋粘在他的两方乳投上。打开遥控调到最大档，“啊啊啊嗯啊啊…黄…”

 

04

我看着他那被折磨的到处浪叫，快要禁受不住的模样，笑了笑，说。“哥哥，爽吗。”他双眼迷离，被跳蛋爽的抖动了一下。“……好……难受……我要……”显然，催情的效果上来了。

我将他的腿摆成M型，露出最隐蔽的小穴。从后面猛的进入。“……啊哈……嗯啊……”我让他看前面的镜子，他头自觉抬上，看到他自己的姿势和后面正在插入他的我，又想到摄影机正录着像，不禁脸红了起来，就着耳根和脖子都染上红晕。

“乳头……好痒…好……难受……”见他不适，我低头瞥了眼，“哥哥的乳头流奶了诶。”没想到那药膏还有这功能。

“不……不可能……”哥哥抵赖似的辩解着，我让他看看。他低头一望，看见果真有东西流了下来，慌张的颤抖了一下。我将他转过来，俯下身吮吸着他的乳头，一下被吸的变得樱红。“啊嗯嗯……呜嗯……别…不要……”

“……弟弟……不要……”

“宝贝，我想听你叫声哥哥。”

我的阴茎一下顶入他被跳蛋调教的湿润小穴，我狠狠的抽插，正面的侵入让他爽到浪叫不已，“……唔啊……嗯唔……快……快点…”催情的效果越来越明显了。我没有回复他的话，而是把那根再次抽了出来。“叫哥哥操你。我就快点。”

他小穴内的空虚感突如其来，他想伸手拉住我，但是迫于被绑，只能移动下身，将小穴慢慢的凑近我。“哥……哥哥……操……我……”话声一落，我立马将肉棒插入进去，狠狠操干淫荡的哥哥。“啊嗯啊啊……好大……哥……昊昊哥哥。”我猛的顶撞那个G点，他被刺激的整个人都失控的叫了起来，“啊啊啊啊啊老公……哥哥……好爽……好棒啊”我一股劲的抽插了几下，精液全数射进他的小穴，乳头也流下不知名的液体，整个淫靡的模样……

05

我将摄影机关上，把录好的视频转入到我的手机里。我转身轻笑，想着，这个视频到时候还是要给你看看。

06

哥哥，我只想要你。


End file.
